Un nuevo despertar
by FranlysCullen
Summary: Bella y Jacob están comprometidos pero desafortunadamente Jake la engaña cuando mas ella se encuentra enamorada. En la maxima pena de su alma Bella conoce un chico que resulta extremadamente interesante y que cambiara para siempre su vida... Edward.


**Capitulo 1**

**Inicio de nueva rutina**

Otro nuevo dia de mi nueva rutina luego de haber venido a vivir con mi padre a Fork, un lugar muy diferente al donde había pasado todos los días de mi vida. Esta vez fue el frio el causante de mi temprano despertar y no la alarma de mi telefono celular. De igual manera me voy a levantar, hace mas de dos meses que tengo sufiientes razones para ir con animo a la preparatoria, terminar mi penultimoltimo año escolar y estar con la mas importante de esas razones, mi novio Jacob. Desde hace algun tiempo, activo la alarma mas temprano de lo comun porque asi me da tiempo de ver, entre la ropa que tengo, las conbinaciones que le puedan parecer mas atractivas a mi prometido. Ahora tomo el desayuno, y mienstras papá me habla lo que a ocurrido el día de ayer en su trabajo, yo me imagino hasta la forma de como caminare cuando vea a mi chico, tratare de parecer lo mas supermodelo posible sin que me gane la torpeza.

Al fin llego a la escuela, estaciono mi auto e inmediatamente pero sin que parezca un acto desesperado salgo de él. Me dirijo a la clase de ciencias y alli esta Jacob hablando con sus amigos. Trate de parecer la supermodelo que me imaginaba mientras desayunaba, pero mis pensamientos se enfocaban solo en él, en su cabello negro, en el color canela claro de su cuerpo, su sonrisa de presentador de programas en la tv y en su cuerpo escultural. Me senté en mi puesto de costumbre cuando él se me acercó

- Hola Bella, estas muy bien hoy - Me dio un pequeño beso y se retiró al mismo tiempo que entraba el profesor Charles y en ese mismo momento se sento a mi lado mi mejor nueva amiga, Jessica.

Pasadas varias horas

- Que día tan aburrido ¿Cierto Bella? - Preguntó Jessica.

- Si, pero ya finalizamos, al fin me ire con Jacob -.

Escuche el motor de una moto y me apresure a subirme mientras me despedía rápidamente de Jessica. Jacob y yo acostumbrabamos a irnos a la reserva por las tardes. Siempre pasabamos un rato muy agradable, hablábamos, jugábamos y nos reíamos sin parar, pero... solo eso. Habian momentos en los que los besos que nos dábamos nos llevaban un poco a la intensidad pero nunca pasaba nada mas alla, nunca él y yo habíamos llegado a que nuestros cuerpos se encontaran. A medida que va pasando el tiempo en nuestra relación, yo voy teniendo mas seguridad en cuanto al tema del sexo, sin embargo aun no hemos llegado hasta ahi porque necesita mi mente un poco mas de firmeza para que mi cuerpo termine por ceder. Ya lo hemos hablado muchas veces pero mi miedo y mi verguenza siempre están de primeras y callan los deseos ocultos que puedo tener. Jacob no es demasiado insistente, incluso me dice que prefiere esperar a que yo tenga total seguridad, es un alivio que sea paciente y tan especial. Digo especial porque es muy atento y amoroso con migo, nuestra relación esta tan sólida que me pidio que en dos meses cuando él tenga la mayoría de edad, quisiera que nos casaramos, algo con lo que yo soñaba algun día. Soy joven e inexperta pero el hecho de que mi novio especial me propusiera matrimonio es algo que me hace volar entre las nubes y me hace sentir muy feliz. ¿a que mujer no le encanatría verse con un vestido esplendido casandose con el hombre de sus sueños?

Cuando al finalizar las clases y me voy con Jacob a la reserva, cuando el sol comienza a ocultarse detras de las espesas montañas, mi novio me lleva a mi casa y mi padre muy amable lo recibe, hablan de temas de hombres y luego se retira. Papá esta totalmente de acuerdo con la relación porque Jacob es hijo de su mejor amigo Billy y durante muchos años lo a conocido bastante como para estar seguro de que su hija esta en buenas manos. yo subo a mi habitacion y despues de tomar un baño sigo hablando con Jacob a travez de mensajes de texto. Me cuesta mucho no estar en contacto por las noches con el que puede ser en poco tiempo mi futuro esposo.

Mientras pasan las semanas, y espero mayoría de edades, tambien voy de compras y a divertirme con mi amiga Jessica, vamos a arreglarnos el cabello y hacemos cosas de chicas que resultan muy entretenidas. Pasamos bastante tiempo juntas. Algunos dias en su casa y otros días en la mia. hoy estamos en mi hogar. Es dia para hacernos un perfecto manicure y cuando al fin se secan las uñas, Jessica recibe una llamada de su padre quien la vino a buscar, ella toma sus cosas apresurad y se retira. Ahora si puedo ir a relajarme mientras tomo una ducha. Ya freca y limpia me recuesto en mi cama y miro las nuves oscuras a travez de la ventana cuando repentinamente escucho un tono poco familiar de untelefono celular. Que olvidadiza mi amiga Jessica lo dejo entre mis almohadas al salir de mi habitacion. Tomo el celular y mira a su pantalla y el nombre de quien esta recibiendo el mensaje me resulta demasiado conocido, es Jacob. No podre contenerme asi que mejor abriré el mensaje:

- ¿Tu padre se va a trabajar esta noche? Avisame en cuanto puedas para que pueda verte.

Esas fueron unas palabras bastante extrañas para mi. Al momento de leer esa nota no pude evitar leer todas las anteriores que eran incontables. De pronto estoy sintiendo un hoyo inmenso en mi estomago, siento que mi cuerpo deja se ser mio porque comienza a consumirm un dolor muy intenso. Jacob mantiene una relacion con Jessica, intima y emocionalmente. En esos mensjaes se describian mutuamente lo buenas que eran las relaciones sexualen entre ellos y lo mucho que se gustaban el uno al otro. Mo podia creerlo. ¿Como es que mi novio y mi mejor amiga estan juntos a escondidas?


End file.
